


New Selfie

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Couch Sex, ENJOY IT, FLUFFY FLUF FLUF, Gay Sex, M/M, One-Shot, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Profanity, Smut, Yum, adorable Eren jaegar, fluff+smut+eternal hapiness, for yo soul, i swear its not what you think when yiu think rape, love it, rape-y vibe, read it, sleep rape?, sleep sex? idk, sweet Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purely a fluffy one-shot I made for a friend, Alex_Marie. It is both INCREDIBLY smutty, but also fluffy! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Marie/gifts).



"Shit!"  

I whispered loudly to myself as I stepped out of my car and straight into a puddle. It has been raining hard all day today, without stopping, and my umbrella did nothing to stop the icy shards from hitting me.  

I quickly locked the doors of my sleek black Ferrari and ran up the steps to my apartment. Hopefully, Eren would be home and have dinner ready. But I knew he wasn't. He doesn't get off until seven thirty.  

Quickly, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and climbed the stairs, carefully gripping the railing so I wouldn't slip. I grimaced as my hands came in contact with the filthy metal, and vowed to wash my hands a few times as well as take a good shower as soon as I get inside.  

I took out my apartment keys and shoved them in the lock, that was when I noticed the door already open.  The brat must already be here. I'll have to get onto him for not locking the door again. I swear, that kid is going to get kidnaped one day.  

I quickly stepped through the entry way and hung up my long coat on the rack, scowling as a bit of rain got on the hard wood floor. 

I walked into the living room, about to yell out Eren's name, but just as I was getting ready to do so, I saw him asleep on the couch. I bit back a chuckle. He just looked so.......adorable. He was curled up into a tight ball and sleeping peacefully, like a child. It really was cute to look at. 

Quietly, I made my way to stand in front of him. I knew he wouldn't wake up just because he heard footsteps. The brat was a heavy sleeper. But I still didn't take any chances. I squatted down to his eye level and gave him a tiny peck on the nose, unable to stop myself. Silently, I pulled out my phone and took a picture of him. As if by miracle, Eren brought his hand to rub at where I kissed him and I was able to capture the moment on camera. My insides screamed their inner fangirl, and I knew my face war probably shaded a light pink. Hell yeah, this would be my new screen saver. 

As I looked closer at his sleeping face, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over him. His tan skin, his long eye lashes, his soft child-like features. I had fallen in love with every single physical feature he had on him, and then some. He truly was a beautiful boy, I thought as his hand drifted to absent-mindlessly lift up the hem of his baggy t-shirt. He was beautiful, and sexy. 

I knew I was probably perving out much more than I should have on my green-eyed boyfriend, but hell. I could do whatever the fuck I wanted to the love of my life. So, with that in mind, I leaned in further to plant another gentle kiss along his jaw line.  

"Hmmmm, Heichou." Eren moaned out in his sleep, causing my cheeks to grow an even more darker shade of pink. 

Now that just wasn't fair. With a sly, complacent smirk, I leaned forward and started to trail a longer line of kisses down his throat, dusting over his Adam's apple and ending at his collarbone. By now, half of my body was on the couch, and half was off. I was practically unable to give in to the temptation that was Eren Jaeger.  

"Heichou, please."  

Jesus-fucking-Christ I was going to hell for this. I can see it now, a large throne with my name embedded in cursive into the hard cherry wood. Oh well, I wouldn't mind a little bit more sin.  

I deftly snaked my hands up and underneath his large, black sleeping shirt and ran my finger's over his chest. I was amazed that brat had yet to awaken, I knew he was a heavy sleeper, but this is beyond that.  

I watched with a satisfied smirk as his breaths turned into pants, and a cute bulge was beginning to swell at the front of his adorable duck boxers. I dared to grab at the hem of his shirt once more, gathering most of it in my fingertips before lifting it all the way up to his neck to gather like waves.  

I marveled at his smooth, beautiful skin before sending neat butterfly kisses their as well. I dared to even leave a mark or two behind, it didn't matter though. He has yet to awaken from his slumber. With all the tiny little noises that brat was leaving, it was no surprise that I had been gifted a problem of my own.  

Sure, I could wake him up for this. Sure, he wouldn't mind. He never minds when it comes to sex. I could ask, 'Hey, Eren, wanna' fuck?', and he'd probably bend over and present himself for me in all his naked glory. But no. No, I wanted to have a little fun with this. Call it an experiment, testing to see how far I could go without waking him up. Yep, that was my plan.  

Without further hesitation, I gripped the sort-of ruff material that was his boxers and pulled them down. As the fabric slowly slid down, I drooled at his prominent hip bones, his well-defined 'V' until finally I got to what I really wanted.  

HIs semi-hard cock sprung free of its confines, the small silver stud at the tip making the gathering pre-come more known with a shiny reflection. I discarded the offending material on this side of the couch instead of the floor. I'd probably end up making a mess, but if I can at least dwindle the size, that's a win.  

Before slipping my body over his, I took a pause to slip off my work boots and pants. I'd normally slip the shoes off at the door, but seeing Eren like that clearly had distracted me. So, with pants, socks, and shoes discarded, I climbed over my partner gently. I was mindful of his sleeping state as I settled myself in between his long, lithe legs with a soft grunt. The growing need in my pants made me acutely aware of what I was doing, and what I wanted to do.  

So, with hidden playfulness, I bent down and took hold of my partners cock in my hand. Physically-wise, his cock was second in what I like most about him. It was undeniably cute and neat, in the since of tidy. There was a modest patch of hair at the base, with a thin happy trail leading to his naval. No other hair was found on this intimate place...or the other intimate place. HIs member was a healthy pink color, the tip shaded only slightly darker in count of the slight stimulation it was seeing. 

I slowly licked from the base of his smooth, slightly sweet length all the way to the slit where I gave an extra flick of my tongue. Eren shuddered below me, his back only slightly arching off of the soft fabric of the couch. Still asleep though.  

I continued my teasing movements. Lick base to tip, flick, repeat until it glowed darker than it had, and I could hear the brunette's soft whimpers. HIs hips just barely lifted up, trying in vain to thrust into my hand, craving more friction. Still asleep though.  

With the smallest of smirks, I lowered my head and my lips kissed his tip, before sinking all the way down and swallowing. What I lacked in height sure made up in  a variety of skills...specifically giving  badass blowjobs.  

After successfully deep throating the boy, I pulled off his cock with a nice 'pop'. I looked up to the boy, slowly glancing at his exposed skin before my gaze stopped on his face.  

It was flushed a deep crimson red, his head tilted and facing the couch. One hand had come up to fist at the single pillow underneath his neck whilst the other stayed close by his chest. With every rise and fall of his chest, with every short breath and moan, my own cock throbbed in anticipation. He was still asleep though.  

Not able to weight any longer, I leaned back to take off my nice button-up dress shirt  and boxers to join his. the only thing remaining was my tighter-than-necessary white undershirt. We matched, and I smiled at such a thing.  

Fuck, I didn't have any lube. I groaned internally, my thoughts of fucking my lover completely gone. I would NOT do this without preparation. I refused to. Never in a million fucking years would I hurt him. My eyes drifted around the room, and God Bless that four-eyed-freak, she had left some of her lotion on the coffee table. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. 

I reached over, still careful as to not wake the sleeping Cinnamon Roll underneath me. With one hand, I was easily able to reach the tall bottle of vanilla scented lotion and squeeze a generous amount onto the tips of my fingers. I rubbed the liquid thoughtfully, until it was warm enough and I leaned back into my favorite spot when together like this. In between his legs with one of his beautiful tan legs dangling over my shoulder.  

With only my index finger, I circled Eren's pink entrance. His dick matched his hole; cute and pink. I poked around the tight, unrelenting ring of muscle until in gave way and allowed for me to slip a digit inside easily.  

My cocked throbbed angrily, and I shuddered as it briefly came in contact with the inner thigh of the boy underneath me. Above me, Eren wasn't doing any better. As my index finger began pushing in and out, his hips began to press against the friction, in need of more stimulation as he panted, whimpered and moaned. Still asleep though.  

I kissed along his thigh as I added in the second finger, Eren's hole greedily sucking it in with the first. After a few seconds of stretching and pulling, I began to flex my finger's in a scissoring motion. I knew I had hit Eren's special spot, he back arching high up off the bed and his mouth forming into a silent 'O' as he was enraptured by the digits mercilessly assaulting his hole. Two finger's worked up into three, and soon, I pulled them all out together.  

Underneath me, Eren whined at the loss of friction, muttering in his sleep quietly in between moans. Gently, I gripped underneath that other tan leg of his and positioned it above my shoulder, copying what I did to the other one. Soon, I had full access to that pretty little bud.  

I leaned over, and with hands firmly planted on each side of Eren's head, I kissed him. He was responsive, at least. Still asleep though. He moaned in between breaths as our tongues danced for dominance. It wasn't long before he gave and just let his own wet cavern be explored by my roaming tongue. I wanted to map out each and every single part of him. I wanted to taste every single part of him. And I wanted to claim every single part of him that was defined as Eren Jaeger.  

With that thought in mind, I lined myself up with Eren's hole and thrust inwards with just one motion. His eyes flew open, startling me every time with how blue-green they were, with just the faintest specks gold; so beautiful.  

I groaned at the sensation of his walls collapsing on my swollen member, closing my eyes in a struggle to hold back from fucking him all the way into next Tuesday. I was so caught up in the bliss that was my lover that I forgot that he was actually AWAKE.  

Opening my eyes, I was slightly confused to find a confused, and pleasured Eren looking right back at me. Oh God, I didn't think about how awkward this situation could have been if cough. Shit. 

"Levi?" Eren asked, looking up at me, his hands above his head in the most erotic of display's. Without anything else to say, I could only answer with: 

"Err, hi. How was your day?" Great, Levi, real smooth. I could feel my face start to light up in a blush, regardless the ever-present scowl on my face.  

"It was good, can't complain, but,", he wiggled his hips in question, "why is your dick in me?" His face tilted into an adorable quirk, and my inner fangirl screamed.  

"Ah, well...you know. It happens?" Eren seemed to contemplate the answer, before shaking his head in acceptance.  

"…......." 

"…......." 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it then, chop-chop. My dicks gonna' go flaccid at this rate." I was put off with his reaction, but hell, he was right. I was horny as shit, and in need of a good fuck.  

"O-Okay." 

I set to work immediately, pulling out my member to almost the tip, before repositioning and thrusting back violently. My hands gripped his hips hard as I fucked him with varying paces, relishing in the fact that all of the cute and erotic noises Eren was making was because of him.  

I adored how his moans became higher in pitch as I found his sweet spot again, angling just right to hit it without stopping, and without mercy. We'd probably have to buy a new couch after this.  

"H-Harder, Levi. FUCK!" Eren moaned out, ending in a high-pitched scream as I hit his spot again, with more force.  

His body shook with trembles, and his back arched beautifully at the sight. If he were an adolescent teen, I'd probably fucking come from the sight of it. Eren was the most beautiful person he had ever met on this shity planet.  

My mouth found its way to his lips to steal away all of his moans and screams, his hands finding anywhere on my shirt to find purchase as I fucked him hard. I knew it was almost time before he came, so I reached a hand around and gripped the base of his cock like I had done before, and starting pumping it in time with my thrusts. It only took two, no three strokes before his back arched impossible higher off the couch, walls clenching, and face contorting in pleasure as he came hard into he palm of my hand.  

"L-Leevvii!" 

I felt the hot tightening in my gut, and I knew I was close to reaching my peek soon. My grip around his hips tightened, until I knew they would probably leave bruises. After a few more hard thrusts, I came hard and deep into Eren, moaning out his name under my breath.  

Once done and finished, I panted over Eren. He seemed blissed-out as well by the state of him, and I chuckled. Pulling out, I made my way over to the kitchen, grabbing a clean, wet rag and meeting my lover who was now sitting up, smiling lazily at me.  

"So, how was you nap?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Pretty good. Can't say I chose a good place to sleep at, my backs fucking killing me." Eren smirked once again.  

That sly motherfucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave comments! I like to know what you like about my one-shots. I also don't do smut very often, so I'd like any friendly advice if you could give some!


End file.
